


Comme au champ de bataille

by Nelja



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Light Bondage, Mind Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il vient un moment où Dorothy se demande à quoi la naïveté de Relena peut survivre... mais peut-être sera-t-elle surprise elle-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme au champ de bataille

**Author's Note:**

> Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise. Les personnages sont des mineurs (autour de 16-17 ans) se livrant à des activités sexuelles explicites et kinky.
> 
> Ecrit sur le prompt "Gundam Wing - Dorothy/Relena - bondage - Elle en fera sa chose."

Il vient un moment où Dorothy se demande à quoi la naïveté de Relena peut survivre ; ou peut-être ne supporte-t-elle plus de l'entendre étaler des discours rebattus sur la paix. Oui, sa détermination a quelque chose d'admirable. Mais justement, ne voit-elle pas l'absurdité de croire que le reste de l'humanité désire la paix autant qu'elle ?

Relena peut mieux faire. Elle a du charisme, de la volonté, et n'est pas stupide. Elle est même jolie. En fait, elle _pourrait_ influencer Dorothy - et c'est bien pour cela, pour rester soi-même, qu'il faut se saisir d'elle en premier.

Dorothy a bien la force suffisante pour saisir ses poignets, la plaquer au mur et la faire taire d'un baiser ; la subtilité nécessaire pour sentir que la première résistance de Relena fond comme neige au soleil sous des lèvres ardentes. Si la princesse veut dissimuler que la cambrure de son corps mince ou sa bouche qui s'entrouvre accueillent volontairement Dorothy triomphante, elle s'y prend bien mal.

Quand Dorothy recule, Relena la fixe d'un oeil dans lequel on lit l'avidité. La princesse ne cherche pourtant pas à rétablir le contact par elle-même ; ce serait un peu trop rapide. Elle tente même d'arborer son habituel petit sourire, calme et politicien. Dorothy est parfois affligée par cette hypocrisie - elle connaît des diplomates qui, au moins, discourent comme on monte à l'assaut.

"Dorothy," - et au moins, on pourrait jurer que sa voix tremble avec le reste de son corps flageolant - "vos baisers ont goût de guerre et de sang."

C'est bien dit. Dorothy est maintenant vraiment curieuse d'écouter les exclamations de dégoût d'une fillette qui se croit sage, de devoir, ici comme en classe d'éthique, séparer l'ignorance de l'hypocrisie, pour pouvoir mieux les démonter.

Mais Relena reprend : "Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cela dans mon pays ; cela ne veut pas dire que je l'exclus de ma vie privée. Je suis désolée d'avoir des affaires politiques à traiter, mais si vous désirez encore ma compagnie, je serais ravie de vous retrouver ensuite à mes appartements."

Dorothy reste abasourdie, presque frustrée d'entendre Relena présenter les choses de façon si précise, si formelle. Elle la laisserait bien attendre à jamais, en une sorte de rétribution mesquine. Mais il lui semble presque que Relena pourrait oublier leur âpre baiser et échapper à sa marque, si elle laissait les choses en l'état.

"Amenez toutes les armes que vous voudrez." conclut Relena, la quittant avec une révérence et un très léger sourire.

Dorothy lui répond sur le même ton "Je n'aurai pas besoin d'en arriver jusque là, mademoiselle Relena."

Et maintenant, il _faut_ qu'elle vienne, car c'est un défi que Relena lui a lancé. Dorothy adore relever les défis, et celui-là promet d'être particulièrement satisfaisant. Si Relena veut jouer à ces jeux, elle verra qu'ici aussi, Dorothy est la meilleure, et qu'elle connaît largement suffisamment de feintes et de tours pour la soumettre et la faire plier.

* * *

Dorothy ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle a bien compris, alors qu'elle se dirige vers la chambre de Relena. Ce n'est pas un piège, elle en est certaine ; ce n'est pas le genre de la princesse. Et elle ne serait pas obtuse à ce point de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle implique, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, la parfaite princesse Relena veut vraiment cela ; ou alors, elle veut se prouver qu'elle ne le veut pas.

Dans tous les cas, Dorothy ne se permettra plus une seconde d'hésitation, une fois que le conflit aura commencé.

"Mademoiselle Relena !" salue-t-elle en entrant, avec sa voix la plus suave, qui ne dissimule pas un instant le sarcasme. "Vous vouliez me voir ?"

"J'avais l'impression que vous vouliez quelque chose, Dorothy." répond Relena sur le même ton poli.

Oh oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que la princesse croit. Dorothy n'est pas venue ici pour le sexe, même si cela sera un bonus agréable. Ce qu'elle recherche est la souveraineté.

C'est ce qu'elle prend alors qu'elle embrasse Relena de nouveau, violemment ; alors qu'elle la renverse sur le lit. De ses doigts habiles, elle ouvre les vêtements de la princesse en même temps qu'elle agace sa peau délicate.

Elle est venue sans armes matérielles, juste son corps habile et fort, et son esprit d'analyse. Elle voit, elle entend, elle sent que Relena, qui sourit juste quand elle la caresse, se tend et halète de la façon la plus suggestive quand Dorothy l'écrase de son poids, quand elle tord ses membres ou la meurtrit en arrachant ses vêtements.

Elle mord la lèvre de Relena de façon vicieuse, faisant couler le sang, et la sent gémir dans sa bouche.

"Oh, mademoiselle Relena, vous aimez vraiment cela." se moque-t-elle, avec son ton de petite fille modèle.

Relena retrouve lentement son souffle. "J'apprécie, effectivement." murmure-t-elle, arrogante. "J'ai aimé le soldat parfait. Vous ne vous y comparez pas, Dorothy. Ou vous n'essayez pas vraiment."

De la provocation pour répondre à la provocation ; cela va à Dorothy, tant qu'elle gagne à la fin. Elle réalise parfaitement que Relena parle probablement ainsi pour la pousser à être plus brutale. Elle accepte de relever ce nouveau défi ; sans compter qu'elle aime cette idée, elle aussi, d'une façon qui fait perler son désir entre ses jambes.

Elle empoigne Relena aux épaules, la secoue un peu, la plaque fermement au lit. Elle la maintient d'une main, tandis que de l'autre elle arrache en hâte ses propres vêtements. Relena s'agite bien un peu, mais il est clair qu'elle n'essaie pas vraiment de s'arracher à son emprise, elle la teste juste un peu.

Dorothy, avec véhémence, saisit la main droite de Relena, le coince entre ses cuisses, sous ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noire. La position doit lui tordre le poignet de façon très inconfortable, mais Dorothy ne se soucie pas vraiment du bien-être de sa princesse en ce moment.

"Je pense que vous savez quoi faire," murmure-t-elle d'une voix railleuse ; et d'onduler ses hanches pour amorcer le mouvement. Relena n'a pas forcément beaucoup d'expérience, mais au moins elle y met de la bonne volonté, et Dorothy peut toujours se balancer sur cette main pour augmenter son plaisir, si Relena n'est pas tout à fait habile. Ses doigts griffent les épaules de la princesse, laissant sur la peau pâle des traînées blanches, qui rougissent ensuite lentement. Relena respire bruyamment, par saccades, laissant parfois échapper un petit cri ; ses cheveux sont répandus sur l'oreiller, en désordre ; sa peau lisse luit légèrement de transpiration, et les pointes roses de ses petits seins sont dressées. Elle semble éperdue, abandonnée, au point que Dorothy lui pardonne son manque de coordination. Il n'y a plus aucun contrôle ici. C'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Dorothy elle-même s'échappe un instant quand elle est au bord du plaisir, mais peu importe ; sa jouissance la submerge d'autant plus violemment, et elle broie la main de Relena entre ses cuisses serrées. 

Puis la brume de plaisir se dissipe peu à peu, elle retrouve doucement sa lucidité ; Relena se tord, se cambre contre elle, se frotte à elle, autant qu'elle le peut sous le prise de Dorothy. Il est temps de profiter de sa lucidité retrouvée pour jouer un peu avec elle, pour trouver ce qui peut lui apporter sa victoire.

Une de ses mains se crispe sur le bras libre de Relena ; l'autre pince la pointe d'un sein, caresse la chair rosie, s'interrompt.

"A mon tour de m'occuper de toi." murmure-t-elle en un sifflement, oubliant les formalités un instant. "Je peux faire de vous ce que je veux. Et oui, je peux faire mieux... Je suis très douée pour cela."

Sa main libre fouille dans les vêtements éparpillés, trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Relena a un gémissement d'assentiment.

Mais il ne faut que quelques secondes à Dorothy pour entourer les poignets de Relena de son foulard, avec les montants du lit, et finir de le nouer avec ses dents.

"Ou je pourrais aussi ne rien faire du tout !" ricane-t-elle. Elle se lève, triomphante. Elle n'a plus besoin de la maintenir en place, maintenant. Elle se permet même quelques pas de danse sur le sol de la chambre, tandis que Relena tire sur ses liens, ne réussissant qu'à les resserrer, la regardant avec un regard empli de vague horreur.

Dorothy fouille encore dans les tas de vêtements à terre, y trouve le foulard de Relena, maintenant. Elle s'en sert pour attacher une cheville de la princesse au lit, une seule, après avoir jeté les derniers vêtements qui s'attardaient autour de ses chevilles. Elle est entièrement offerte maintenant, son corps fin et désirable entièrement nu, ses jambes écartées, son sexe luisant de désir.

"Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ?" demande-t-elle. "La frustration maintenant, ou l'humiliation d'être trouvée dans cet état demain ?"

"Dorothy..." se plaint Relena. "Ce n'est pas drôle..."

"Moi je trouve ça très amusant !" Elle se penche sur elle, veillant à ne pas la toucher, à ne pas se laisser toucher. "Je peux changer d'avis. Si tu demandes suffisamment gentiment..."

Elle laisse à Relena un peu de temps pour assimiler l'information ; juste un peu, il faut bien qu'elle fasse preuve d'intelligence.

"S'il te plaît..." commence Relena d'un ton hésitant, "Dorothy, ne me laisse pas comme ça !" Sa voix devient plus plaintive, mais plus assurée aussi. "Je veux... J'ai besoin de toi." Ses joues sont rouges d'embarras, son corps tendu de nervosité ; c'est pour Dorothy une vision bien exaltante.

Alors, elle accepte, contre quelques supplications encore, de la chevaucher, de lui accorder des plaisirs violents de ses doigts, de sa bouche et de ses dents. Et quand elle pourrait presque se lasser, elle lui demande encore de s'humilier, de se dire sa servante et sa chose, et elle la récompense d'un baiser qui est une morsure. Quand elle se décide enfin à cesser le jeu, à jouer de ses doigts entre ses jambes, juste au bon endroit, Relena jouit en quelques instants, son corps secoué de secousses à peine contenues par les liens qui la retiennent et le corps de Dorothy sur le sien.

Elle reste haletante plusieurs longues minutes, son corps sans doute peu habitué à de tels exercices. Dorothy, généreuse dans la victoire, défait les noeuds qui la retiennent. Puis elle va prendre une douche. Il lui semble qu'elle mérite la priorité.

Quand elle revient, tout habillée, Relena a plié ses vêtements, et porte une chemise de nuit longue. Elle arbore un sourire réjoui qui contrarie un peu Dorothy. He, ne devrait-elle pas avoir honte du rôle qu'elle a joué, demande-t-elle, comme une plaisanterie cruelle.

"Ce n'était qu'un rôle. Après tout, en politique, j'en ai joué de plus humiliants - et surtout de moins agréables." lui répond Relena avec une moue rieuse. "Tu étais incroyable, Dorothy."

Ce n'est même pas un défi. Ce n'est même pas une invitation. C'est le grand sourire d'une jeune fille qui vient de passer du bon temps avec une amie. Ce n'était que cela - rien qu'un rôle, sans que cela change rien entre elles, et d'un coup c'est Dorothy qui se sent presque humiliée. Le moindre point n'étant pas que Relena pense certainement qu'elle-même a fait tout cela comme une comédie légère, et de gaîté de coeur. Qu'elle n'a jamais pensé posséder plus que qu'un peu de plaisir, un peu d'amusement, un peu de complicité.

Elle fait une révérence, part la tête haute, avant que Relena puisse lui infliger l'humiliation supplémentaire de lui dire quelle bonne amie elle est.


End file.
